gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rob
Rob is a major antagonist and a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is formerly a background student at Elmore Junior High and was first seen in a poster of the show posted online. In later seasons, he becomes the main antagonist of the show, and Gumball's sworn enemy. Appearance Rob is a cyclops with a very slim blue body. He has a single large eye located in the center of his face with a pink iris. He has extremely long, skinny limbs, pink hands, and an over-sized head. His body is very thin and is covered by a pair of red shorts, an orange sleeved yellow T-shirt, and a brown backpack. He has medium-length brown hair, which slightly covers his eye. He also wears dark orange shoes with black buckles and gold laces. In Season 2, he gets a minor redesign. He becomes a 2D character. After his escape from The Void , he becomes disfigured due to the Void attempting to pull him back in as he clung on to Janice. His head and shoes are now much more polygonal, and parts of his face and his arms periodically display distorted static. The left half of his head is now bare, and the hair that remains has also become polygonal in shape and solid brown in color. His single eye is now pale yellow and his pink iris is gone, becoming a black pupil, and his eyebrow changed from black to brown. Initially after his escape from the void, his pupil was a lemniscate shape, though it has gradually become more ovular. His skin tone has changed from blue to grey, and his left shoe has been reduced to chartreuse wire-frame. His other shoe and right hand have changed color to slate grey. He wears the same mustard-yellow shirt and red shorts, though the sleeves of his shirt are missing, and his backpack is polygonal as well. Personality Rob was formerly a friendly, sociable person who would say hi to anyone, and would help people he knows if he happened upon them. He does, however, get deeply offended when someone forgets his name. When one of his friends forgets his name, he scolds them, and will even hinder their progress if he can. Two examples of such friends are Gumball and Darwin, who mistakenly call him several different names. After his escape from the Void, he loses his memory for a while and becomes somewhat depressed. He lives in the basement of the Wattersons' house until Gumball and Darwin become suspicious of his stolen goods. They eventually track him down, and after cornering him, they force him to explain his actions. The boys suggest he become their arch-nemesis - a suggestion that triggers his memory. He recounts how he begged the boys for help as they passed him in The Void , and how they ignored him and went for Molly. His villainous backstory set, he swears vengeance on the boys and agrees to become their arch-nemesis. As a villain, Rob has a very nihilistic philosophy on life. No longer does he care about the well beings of others, and only cares about getting revenge on his self-sworn nemesis: Gumball. This is evident in "The Bus" when kidnaps both the students, and the adults aboard the bus with plans to blow them up simply because he hates Gumball. Such a philosophy is explored even further in "The Disaster" and "The Rerun," in which he becomes aware of his fictional status and wants to make Gumball's life as miserable and broken as possible for the way he's treated on the show. Despite this, "The Rerun" does show he has a heart as after Gumball attempts to save him, he sacrifices his friendship with Gumball to return to his villainous lifestyle and undo all of the damage. This attitude changes, however, in "The Ex," when Gumball foils all of his plans to destroy Banana Joe, and at the end of the episode, re-establishes his hatred for Gumball. Names *Rob *Ross (by Gumball) *Rich (by Gumball and Darwin) *Ralph (by Gumball) *Rolph (by Gumball) *Rog (by Nuttels) *Bob (by Gumball and Darwin) *Rose (by Gumball) *Roy (by Gumball) *Cobb (by Nuttels) Trivia *Rob made a cameo on the computer in "The Genius," and it shows that his friends are (in order) Teri, Alan, Leslie and Carmen. It also shows him wearing a mustang mask in the desert on Fessebook. This same page reappears in "The Internet." *Technically, Rob, Bobert and Banana Bob have the same name, since they are all shortened forms of the name Robert. Rob and Cobby have similar names (the latter's real name being a corruption on Robert). *Rob and Sharon never met after he escaped The Void. However, Ben Bocquelet stated on a post on his Twitter that he "considers getting them together". *Originally for Season 1, Rob was animated with CGI. In Season 2, he was changed to a 2D animated character. In "The Nobody," he is back to being animated in CGI. This makes him and Blitzer the only characters to be animated in both 2D and CGI. *In his current form, his midriff switches between being pink and static. *He got his first major role in the episode "The Nobody," where he is shown to have escaped from the Void. *In "The Nobody," Rob claimed he never had parents or any siblings, although he actually has a mother and a twin sister. However, at the time he stated this he was suffering from amnesia. *He is one of the few character to have a permanent change in the show. *He is aware of the fact that the world he lives in is fictional and is one of the few characters to do so. Anais (allegedly), Lenny, the Wither and Frankie also hold the distinction. *He claims to have a major in Canadian History, despite never being confirmed to have graduated from Junior High. *He is the only character aware of the events that happened during "The Rerun," which sets the events of the episode "The Ex." *A running gag exists where Gumball forgets his name, calling him names like "Ross" and "Roy." However, in "The Bus," "The Rerun," and "The Ex," Gumball correctly says his name. The same went for "The Nemesis," when Gumball and Darwin followed Rob to the mall. *Rob spoke in a British accent when he was voiced by David Warner. His British accent was made in "The Nemesis" when Gumball changed Rob's voice. He kept the accent in "The Bus" and "The Disaster," after that he reset his voice with the Universal Remote and went back to being voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Male Category:Other Species Category:Gumbaverse